The New Death Omens
by TheLittleDevilsMom
Summary: So this is their new mission... survey this newly found societies school. Join Ichigo and company as they start their first official mission as the fourteenth squad. This has a male/male relationship in it and if you do not like go somewhere else. Im looking for reviews to help me better my wrighting. Its not slash.


**I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach and all rights go to their creator.**

 _ **Yes this story is under another name which was me and I lost everything I had to get into that account so I made a new one. Please read and review.**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 **Isshin's** **POV**

Isshin Kurosaki could be found sitting in his division filling out paperwork, like every Monday. He didn't really mind it but he usually had way more papers than the average captain should. Not one person, and he did mean _NOT ONE,_ in his squad could keep out of a fight for more than a few days. Head Captain Yamamoto had eventually made a fourteenth division for the Visored and Arrancars, who had decided to get away from Hueco Mundo all together, and what few shinigami who decided to brave the divisions occupants. Of course he had been selected as the captain of this division and none other than his own son had been talked into being the vice-captain. At least he had a few extra people willing to help with the paperwork. Renji, Ichigo and Yuzu sat in different areas of the room with large stacks of paperwork spread out around them.

Renji and Ichigo had fought for the couch but had eventually decided to share while Yuzu occupied Ichigo's desk on the far side of the room. Yea it stunk but they had to share an office for now. It had taken a while to establish the new regimen, only around a few hundred years. No one seemed willing at first, but as time passed it started to feel like the right thing to do, at least that's what Yamamoto had said. He couldn't help but frown when he thought back two hundred and sixty years to the winter war. It was so stupid and he hoped it never happened again.

His musing was interrupted by a small knock on the office door. Every ones' head turned to the first distraction in hours. "Captain Kurosaki you have a mission from Yamamoto." A quiet voice they all recognized spoke through the wood.

"Come in Mayu." Isshin answered one of his well trusted messengers. The girl had been there for fifty years and was still afraid of almost everyone. He couldn't blame her she was one of the select few Shinigami in the division. When the door swung open a short blond slowly came in, hair in a tight bun and blue eyes shining. The girl was just way to jumpy. "What is it?" Isshin asked politely. She quickly handed him the note and vanished from sight, managing to close the door softly behind her.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten about their paperwork as they watched the captain read, and then re-read the letter. He looked at it one last time and then smiled. "It seems we have our first official mission for this division and it does seem to be a good one." He stated.

When he didn't elaborate Ichigo stated, "Well?" his trade mark scowl showing as he crossed his arms. Isshin just couldn't get used to his sons white Haori over his black outfit.

"Seems we have to investigate the school they found a few years back. Apparently there was something to it after all. Head captain says that they use some sort of spiritual pressure. Seems they amplify it through these stick things. He said we leave in a few days and I have to take three people with me. Suppose they should mostly be students." He paused to think. Karin was out on patrol for another month so that left Yuzu and Ichigo who could pass as students. "Okay I'll take Yuzu, Ichigo and Hirako." He finished his thoughts out loud.

Yuzu didn't really care either way but the other two seemed slightly aggravated about this. "I am not going. I went through school last mission for Yamamoto. It was for a human cultural update!" Ichigo stated with a flat out frown.

"Hey I wanna go if Ichi goes!" Renji also held a frown as he spoke. His long red hair was up in its usual tail and his tattoos were a little further down his arms but overall he looked the same over the last few hundred years.

Isshin frowned. "Come on, don't do this Ichigo. You look almost seventeen and Renji you look to old. You would be hard pressed to play any role. You look around twenty two or twenty three. You look to young to be a teacher and too old to be a student." He felt a head ache coming on.

The three argued for nearly two hours. Yuzu had snuck out and Ichigo and Renji neither were caving. Needless to say he got nowhere until he made a deal. Why did a captain have to deal anyway? "Fine, Ichigo you go because I said so and Renji goes instead of Hirako." He knew they wouldn't go unless they went together; it had been that way for a while now. No one argued and he assumed Ichigo was just getting bored with the whole disagreement due to the fact he shrugged and wondered out of the room. Renji followed after him smiling like a mad man. This was going to be a long mission.

It had taken soul society a few years to gather all the information they needed to pull this off and Isshin's team was instructed to read it and learn it by heart. So the next two days were spent reading and studying. All four of them had trouble believing this kind of place had gone unnoticed for so long. When they met the day the mission was to start everyone was about to ask about the wand issue when the twelfth brought out a large box of sticks. The twelfths captain had made some modified sticks, as he called them, for the group to 'fit in'. Instead of enhancing their spiritual power it would lessen it and also direct it to a single point. For a few hours before their scheduled leaving time they practiced. This limited them to destructive and shield type kidou only, though he had heard these sticks could do pretty much anything. He wondered how these Wizard people weren't all fat and lazy.

As the first hour went by Yuzu and he himself seemed too preformed wonderfully at the given task while poor Renji had difficulty. Ichigo blew his stick in half before the first ten minutes had passed, apparently the higher the spiritual power the more difficult it became to use a stick. After a dozen sticks perished they had decided to label him as a Squib. If he remembered correctly that was someone non-magical and he knew that would put an aggravated Vizored on his hands.

"Okay everyone," Isshin started with a smile, "I'm the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and Renji will be my assistant in training. And Ichigo will be a Squib, but no one is supposed to know because that's not good. So he is a janitor assistant for now." He was interrupted for a moment. "Shut it you." Ichigo snapped at a snickering Renji as the announcement of positions was made.

"As I was saying..." Isshin continued loudly, "Yuzu will be a first year and we leave now." He stated with a smile as a large gate opened to reveal what everyone assumed was the school. The school was best described as a castle with several towers and many walls. No one could really see all that clear because it was night fall. "And I will take care of our belonging after we arrive. We all already have a small trunk of supplies in my teachers housing so that should be enough for now." When they all raised a brow he stated with a huge grin "Apparently teachers can move in early."

 _ **Chapter One**_

 **Ichigo's POV**

This mission was grinding on his nerves already. They had been there a whole freakin' day and it was already too much for him. Why his dad had been assigned the leader of the mission and had instantly selected him and Renji to be the ones to join him, he would never know. As if that wasn't enough Yuzu was supposed to be coming as a first year today! This was going to be a very long mission. How did such an old society slip past soul society anyway? What was a wizard really like? Captain Kurotshuchi had made their 'wands' so that they focused on spiritual power, but no matter what he tried he could only get wood splinters in his hands. It didn't really matter because what could use was limited and they had to be careful.

He himself was stuck playing a Squib because everything that the twelfth division could come up with exploded because of his spiritual pressure being too high. Renji was almost in the same boat and his dad who was, of course, able to control his way better than anyone and had a perfectly good working wand compared to Rinji's sloppy attempts. He was going to need practice.

He remembered being told he was going to be seen in soul form and that everyone needed to leave their weapon in their rooms. No one was going to need a gigai and he knew for a fact his dad was posing as a defense against something another teacher and Renji, who looked almost twenty three, was his assistant in training. He was going as a useless son and was going to help a janitor work, which he wasn't happy about. It had taken years to work their way into this mission and he supposed he was just lucky to be away from Zaraki for a few years. He hated his weekly sparing match. After a few centuries of sneak attacks from the over excitable captain they had worked out a weekly match, mainly to keep his own skin attached.

He yawned for the hundredth time as his old man finished unpacking the last of their robes, yes _robes_. It was worse than his normal shinigami cloths! He knew Renji was not happy about them. Their room held three beds, which was also on Renji's "not fair" list, and three dressers and the room was obviously meant for sleep only. They also had a living room above the old mans' assigned classroom and a small bathroom with only a toilet and shower stall.

He knew the kitchen was open and that the first years were being sorted. They were going to be late for their introduction, which the head professor had made it clear to be at. He wasn't going but his dad and Renji had to be there as teachers.

He nearly jumped from where he was sitting on his new bed when a pair of powerful arms wrapped around his waist. He relaxed when he realized who it was. "Oi, give me some warning would ya?" he stated with a slight smile. He had been with the owner of those arms for almost a hundred years.

"Sorry, Mr. grouch." The deep voice huffed out almost teasingly. "Come with us to eat." It wasn't a suggestion and he knew it. Whenever he didn't eat Renji got annoyed.

"Fine." He stated running his hands through his overgrown orange hair. "But I stop at the door. I'll just watch." He stood as he shoved his lover's arms away angrily.

"Don't get so upset Ichigo. He is only worried 'bout you." The older man stated with an almost comical smile. His overgrown black hair and beard not helping his evil look in his now black _robe_ s. "Besides you two need to be careful. Apparently these humans don't seem to agree with same sex relations all that well." He warned with the same cocky grin in place, his cigarette hanging loosely. He had regained his habit upon returning to his former position, and much to his disapproval his son had also picked up the habit.

"Yea, come on. I'll behave." Renji begged with a toothy grin on his face. Ichigo frowned and stood to follow the two older men. He still looked around seventeen but he also knew he acted it sometimes, as in now. He just didn't want to go through school a third time.

"Fine." He snapped as he stomped out the door after his already striding captain, Renji smiling behind him out of victory as they all walked toward the dining hall.

 **Wizards POV**

The sorting hat had done its sorting and Dumbledore was still standing at the table with a large smile. Harry was fairly sure he was going to introduce the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher before they could eat. The train ride had been eventful due to an over hyper active blond-red headed girl in their cabin. She was beyond hyper and over nice. She had also been placed in Gryffindor and now sat beside Hermione with a large grin in place. Yuzu Kurozaki or something was her name. Harry frowned when he saw not one but three people come out from the side door. Now his attention was caught. The older one was around six foot and had an almost comical smile. The second looked around twenty and had red hair and tattoos all over him! He was slightly taller than the older man and held a smirk.

That's not what caught his attention though the youngest one did. He looked a lot like Yuzu. His _orange_ hair was almost over his ears and he couldn't have been over 17. He stood around five something and looked like he was irritated at the world. Why hadn't he been sorted?

"Why wasn't he sorted?" Ron voiced his thoughts with a raised brow. His red hair was rivaled by the new comers. Hermione was about to answer when Dumbledore coughed to regain everyone's attention.

"This is the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Mr. Kurosaki." At the name almost everyone at the Gryffindor table turned to a blushing Yuzu, "And his assistant Mr. Abarai." He paused as the other bowed, yes bowed. No one understood why. "And this young man will be helping Hagrid and Mr. filch this year. Introduce yourself son."

The boys scowl deepened, if that were possible, and the other new comers looked about ready to laugh. "Um, my name's Ichigo." He had intentionally left out his last name, "And I'm here with him," he indicated Mr. Kurosaki with a thumb and grimace, "against my will." He snapped the last part before stomping out the door he had entered leaving a gapping hall and confused teachers. Neither one of the new teachers went after him and only took their seats. Harry could have sworn he saw the red head laugh.

"Wonder what his deal was?" Herminie stated with her usual curious tone that always brought trouble. No one expected an answer as it was given'.

"Oh, he is ALWAYS like that. Dad made him come and he's probably going to stomp around all week in a mood." Yuzu giggled as she spoke. No one got a chance to ask her to explain as food appeared and everyone was more hungry than curious.

 **Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo was furious to say the least. He did _not_ like this Filch character. The man hated life itself. Ichigo had not told anyone he had no magic skills and no one asked out of fear. Apparently he was intimidating. He snorted to himself as he stomped down the hall with a mop bucket in tow. He had yet to meet this Hagrid teacher but he just hoped he wasn't as bad. He heard the teacher gave odd lessons. The giant was a lunatic according to most hear say he had caught as he done his work. The only things Ichigo actually liked were the Thestral horses. They all liked him and seamed to almost fight for his attention, probably because he was also dead. No one seemed to notice their attention to him, thank gods.

The focus of his anger at the moment was a man named Snape he had only been here a day and he was ready to kill someone and would have if Renji hadn't forced him not to. Renji was one of the only people who had become physically stronger than him and a man named Snape owed his life to the red head weather he knew it or not.

He hadn't even met Filch yet that morning when he and Renji were yelled at to get out of the halls. Upon realizing that they weren't students that Snape character had apologized to Renji and told Ichigo that he needed to make his self of some use and stop acting privileged because he came in with teachers. At the time he hadn't even know the man's name, which his father had told him later was Professor Snape and that he was over Potions. Ichigo had to shake his head and calm down before he snapped the metal mop handle.

Thankfully his distraction came. A student with flame red hair made his way to him. He looked around fourteen and had on, if he wasn't mistaken, the Gryffindor emblem. Even though he had only been there almost two days he had pick up on the rival between them and Slytherin. The boy was oblivious to his surroundings as he nearly ran him over, which was kind of hard to do when they were the only two in the hall. "Oi, watch it." Ichigo stated as he sidestepped the boy.

The fact that he wasn't alone seemed to just dawn on him as he snapped his head around then almost blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry mate, I'm kinda late for dinner and I was supposed to meet someone there." He stated and turned to leave but paused.

When the boy turned back around and stared at him Ichigo didn't even bother to hold his tough. "What? Do I have a second head?" he stated with his usual scowl in place.

"I'm Ron by the way. Why weren't you sorted?" the red head asked with a stoic expression. He seemed set to get an answer.

Ichigo felt his hand move to the back of his neck out of habit. "Um, well." He started and nearly cried in relief at who popped up out of nowhere. Apparently he was late putting up his stuff and dinner himself.

"That's none of ya business _boy_." A rough, deep voice stated. Ron's back was to the new arrival so when he spoke the boy jumped noticeably. The man that towered over Ron had darker more blood colored hair and stood over six foot tall. His dark tribal tattoos stood out even in the dark barley lit hall. Ichigo stood forgotten in the silence.

He could already tell what Renji was taking the seen for as he spoke his next sentence at the stunned kid. "What are you keepin' him so long for?" he looked slightly angry, he always did. That was just Renji.

When poor Ron couldn't find his voice, Ichigo spoke up. "It wasn't his fault. I was kinda trying to avoid Filch and I lost track of time. Ron here just kinda bumped into me a moment ago." When he finished Renji almost smiled and Ron relaxed noticeably.

"Sorry Professor Aberie." Ron attempted an apology to get an extremely deep scowl.

Ichigo almost fell over. He tried and gave up as he laughter right out. "Ab-ber-ie" he repeated through laughs. Over the last two hundred years he himself knew he had lightened up a little. No one could stay serious that long. Could they? Ron looked back and forth between the two at a complete loss. What was so funny?

"It's Abarai not Aberie." Renji stated with a strait emotionless face. Ron almost fell over. He had pronounced the teachers name completely wrong.

Ichigo had regained his posture by then. "So _**Aberie**_ what brings you down here?" he stated to save the poor Ron from Renji's now flaring temper. He had an extremely short fuse.

Renji looked over at him for the first time and smiled a malicious looking grin. "Your dad wants us both present for dinner by seven. Thirty minutes ago, Ichi." Ichigo was sure his face was red; though weather it was anger from who his dad was about being revealed or his embarrassment from his nick name, he wasn't sure.

Ron asked something again in hopes of some answers, dinner long forgotten "Um Professor Abarai, I'm sorry." He started then smiled. "So you two actually know each other and didn't just arrive together?" he knew that the boy knew the main professor by his stunt in the cafeteria the other evening.

Ichigo palmed his face. This boy wasn't as stupid as he looked. He just wanted to avoid the mention of his last name. "Oh, I'm Ron Weasley. What's your name by the way?" Ron asked with a fading smile. And there his chance vanished.

"I'm Professor Abarai and this is Ichigo Kurosaki." Renji stated with another malicious smile. This was probably payback for laughing at him, thought Ichigo as he watched Ron's jaw almost drop.

"Did you _have_ to tell him that part Ren?" Ichigo asked with a rather deep scowl. He quickly took his cart and broom and vanished the way he had been heading. Ron was left with a million questions as the Professor headed off after him without a word, and smile in place.

 **Ron's POV**

Ron had headed straight for the common room when the teacher and Ichigo had vanished. It was past eight when he came through the portrait, panting for breath. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the large couch in front of the fireplace, both with large books on their lap. They both looked up at him when he approached them.

"Where were you for dinner? Did you even eat?" Hermoine asked as she sat her homework to the side to stand up. They must have been at it a while for her to do that. Hermoine never put aside homework.

He had caught his breath by now. "You guys would never guess what I found out. That new guy with orange hair names Ichigo, his last name is Kurosaki." He stopped to let this sink in and when they both had a look of shock he started talking again, "And apparently Professor Abarai and Ichigo know each other well because he called the professor by his first name." he made the assumption that Ren was probably his first name.

"But they all came in together Ron, obviously they know each other." Hermoine pointed out as she picked back up her book. How did she have homework the first night anyways? Harry seemed to not be taking sides. He sat there in silence, waiting for something actually interesting.

"Then why did he get mad when the professor told me his last name? And we all want to know why he isn't in school." Ron stated. Everyone seemed to agree on that fact that there was something strange about Ichigo not attending school.

As if on cue Hermoine's face lit up. "I have a really good theory." She stated smiling. "What if he is a Squib? I mean why put him as a worker, and with Filth of all people?" Harry was now interested.

"We need to find out for sure." He stated. Ron knew he was looking for something to kill their boredom.


End file.
